The Secret Deliverer
by SugarCubes101
Summary: I know everything. Everything about 4 girls, that is. I know their every move, their every breath, their every dirty little secret. They made a pact together one summer's night not to tell anyone the one secret they all share. The one secret that could take them all down. The one that I know every detail of. And the only reason I know is because I was there. Now, I'm telling.
1. Chapter 1

I make people's lives miserable. I know every secret of theirs. Who are they, you may ask. Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, and Mara Jaffray. They deserve it. They deserve everything they've got coming to them.

Mara Jaffray is one of the smartest people you will ever meet, sure. But what is she really hiding? I have all this information on file right now. Pictures, emails, videos, voice recordings. The list goes on. As does all the liars. I've got seperate files for every single one of them.

Patricia Williamson doesn't lead the perfect life at all. Not even close. She's a rebel. A rebel with a dark secret. Always living in her sister, Piper's, shadow no one would even guess what type of secret (or should I say secrets) she's hiding.

Amber Millington. The pretty girl. The "it" girl. She has a sort of jen e sais quoi to her. A girl with not two brain cells to rub together. She brightens the room and darkens it at the same time (for some). She's done the worst things to some people I can't put it all in a couple sentences. Let's just say, she's a problem that has to be eliminated.

And last, but most certainly not least, Nina Martin. What can I say about Nina Martin? She and I go way back. She's hell served on a silver tray. She's all nice and sugar coated, but on the inside she's all evil. She's done the most terrible things to the people closest to her. Not just random people on the street, like Amber. And the saddest part about it is she tries to cover it all up.

But at this point you must be wondering who I am. Well who am I? Who am _I_? I am your worst nightmare. And what all these liars have done I have evidence for. They're so ignorant. They thought no one was watching when in fact someone was. Me. Now, what am I to do with all these secrets?

I'm telling.


	2. Chapter 2

Mara picked up her phone. I just sent her a message. I'm watching her, as I do all the liars. I don't have much else to do. I have plenty of money, if you must know, so I don't have to work. She read the message and looked behind her. She's so stupid, even for a smarty pants.

I looked at the screen of my phone as I recorded her every move with the camera. I smirked as Trudy, the housemother, called her to dinner. She left her room and I came out of the wardrobe. I took the 20 minutes I had and looked through her belongings. I already get updates from her phone and laptop, so I have nothing to worry about.

She didn't have anything new. I looked through her diary and snapped a couple photos of her latest entry. I scoffed as I read it. She's a hopeless romantic. She's been writing these fantasies of her and Jerome for a few weeks now. They're getting boring, but no matter. That just adds to the list of secrets I have on her.

I heard some footsteps coming down the hallway and I recognized them as Joy's. I climbed out the window and didn't leave a trace that I was there. Joy didn't suspect anything. I went in the cellar window and went to check on the liars' heartthrobs. They _are_ cute, I'll give them that. Eddie and Fabian are on dishes tonight, so I can get some dirt on them right now. I also get their updates on my phone, too.

I looked through their stuff when I found something very...interesting among Fabian's things. It was a necklace. One that was loose. No box or anything. I monitor his debit card and I don't remember him buying any jewelry. And I know it's not Nina's. I smiled and put the necklace in my pocket. Nina won't be very happy to hear about this. Perfect. Exactly what I want.

I didn't have time to look through Eddie's stuff, but he's going out with his dad tonight, so I think I'm ok. Plus Fabian's doing homework all the time. I left the room and went back to my house. I live on campus. I sat down at my desk and looked at the computer screen. Mara was doing homework, Nina was showering, Amber was painting her nails, and Patricia was...I had to do a double take cause I didn't see her in her room.

I looked on all the other monitors and saw her in Eddie's room. This should be interesting. I listened to the conversation.

"Nothing's going on!" Eddie said. "I swear!"

Patricia crossed her arms. "She had her french manicured hands all over you! Am I supposed to think that's a coincidence?"

"She's just a girl in my science class!" Oh, I love it when they talk about me. I decided to make Patricia a bit jealous today and flirted with Eddie. She's taking it exactly how I want her to.

Patricia rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Sure she is," She left his room and went back to hers. Eddie on the other hand, stayed. He didn't go after her.

I smiled at my genius. I'm so good, sometimes I scare myself. And what shall I do about Fabian and Nina? I feel like I should deliver the necklace with a note. That would stir up some drama. And I know who she is, too. I didn't know they were still seeing each other. Oh, Joy. I'm gonna have some fun with this.

And Patricia and Eddie...what can I do about them? Shall I flirt with Eddie a little more? Or maybe date him? Which would annoy and make Patricia miserable more? I'll decide that later.

Anyway, I have some...things to do tonight. I have to train the new recruits. Well, not personally. They never see my face. The only thing they know about me is I want revenge on Mara, Patricia, Amber, and Nina. And I know everything about them. I know probably every secret of theirs.

And anyone who wants to back out will get their worst secret exposed.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into class and I saw Patricia had a scowl on her face. I walked up to her. "Hi Patricia," I said sweetly. I know she knows I'm the devil. And that's true. I'll give her that much. I took out a piece of gum and started chewing it.

"Hi," She said through clenched teeth. "Look, stay away from Eddie."

I gave her a smile. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." I said in the same tone I had been talking.

She shook her head. "Don't play dumb. I see the way you look at him, the way you have your hands all over him. He's mine." The bell rang and it ended our conversation. I sat next to one of my recruits. What? No, I won't tell you who it is. Unless-. Oh, I'm being silly.

Continuing, Ms. Valentine said we'd be doing a partner project, which I already know. I hacked into her computer and saw the list of partners she had. Eddie and Fabian were together, but I put Fabian with Patricia and Eddie with me. She read off the names and when Ms. Valentine called my and Eddie's names I saw her glare at me.

I just flashed her a smile. She explained the assignment. We're doing partner scenes. She gave us our scripts and Eddie and my scene is a love scene. Patricia _will_ flip out. I read through the script and we started it. It was a scene from Romeo and Juliet. After a little while Ms. Valentine came over and wanted to talk to us about a kissing scene we had to do for this specific play.

"I really would like you to do it if you're both comfortable." She said.

I nodded. "Sure, I'll do it."

Eddie shrugged. "Sure."

"Ok great. I feel like you're both good enough actors, you can handle this." She walked over to Alfie and Amber, who were having a bit of trouble. I smirked at the opportunity that lied in this one assignment. Making Patricia miserable and getting a good grade at the same time. It delights me.

After school I went to my hideout and watched Eddie and Patricia fight. Sometimes they fight about the stupidest little things, but not this time. Some people say I'm a sick person, but I'm really not. You're not looking at the bigger picture here. I want to eliminate these 4 girls off the face of the Earth because they've done the most horrible things to people.

And I'm only working on Patricia at the moment. She was actually my friend once. Not my best friend, but we were friends. That's how I got to know Mara, Amber, and Nina. Wait until you see what I have in store for Nina. It'll be a hell of a lot worse.

Anyway, they were fighting about how Eddie had agreed to kiss me for the play. Patricia was upset. She's a hothead, if you didn't already know that. Patricia eventually stormed out and Eddie followed her. They basically just took the argument into the foyer. Victor yelled at them and naturally they didn't pay any attention cause they were so furious with each other.

I chewed my gum and laughed as they would probably make up tomorrow and Eddie would be on his knees apologizing. The fight eventually got boring and I muted them. I went to my plan for Mara. I've recently dug up a secret from when she was 12. The more I find out about it, the more I want to tell someone. I've just got to be patient, that's all.

I've also recently discovered Nina's on the hunt for me. Little does she realize she's not the only one. If I told you any more I may as well spill every single one of these girls' secrets and all of my plans.


End file.
